A Different Story
by PsychoticNari
Summary: What if Sirius took Harry in from the start? What if Remus was there to help? What if there was danger lurking in every corner? Well then, it would be a different story.
1. Prologue

**I shall never own Harry Potter!**

**Yay, a new fic! Whoop-dee-doo-da!**

**Well, this idea came to me as I watched the Chamber of Secrets….**

**Yes I am weird, deal with it.**

**OR YOU SHALL DIE!**

**On with it!**

* * *

It was a breezy night on Halloween. Godric Hallow was a quiet town, and a small one. Inside there was a man, lying down on the floor, staring up at the ceiling, dead. Up the stairs there was a woman lying down on the floor, dead as well.

There was another figure, dressed in a black cloak, with a wand pointed at the baby's forehead.

The baby was not crying, he just stared up at the man in wonder. The man stared at the baby boy before saying to words.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _

There was a flash of green light and the man was disappearing, the baby was crying, his forehead hurt. He didn't know what was going on; he didn't know why the man hurt him. Where was his mom? Where was his dad?

Just then footsteps came up the stairs and the boy reached his arms out to a person he recognized.

The man stared at the body of the red-headed woman with tears in his eyes. He looked up at the baby and smiled sadly as he walked closer. The baby was jumping up and down as he got closer; he wanted to be held, to be told it would be alright.

The man picked up the baby boy and held him in his arms as he whispered comforting words to his godson. Soon enough the baby fell asleep in his arms, only saying one word as he did so.

"Pa'foo"

The man smiled as he placed the boy in the crib. He went to the closet and started packing clothes for his godson. As he passed a cabinet he saw the stuffed toys his godson cherished and loved. He smiled sadly as he placed the stag, doe, dog, and wolf in the bag as well. He left the rat there; it was all Peter's fault. All of it.

He shrunk all of the clothes so he would have more space in the bag as he went downstairs and into the kitchen. He placed bottles and formula inside the bag. He walked back upstairs and into his best friends and best friend's wife's room.

He already knew the plan; James Potter and Lily Evans-Potter told him what to do if they were ever killed. He slowly walked over to the small jewelry box and placed it in the bag as well. Everything in there would most likely be shrunk; he already knew what was in there.

He walked back to the room, he felt as if he forgot something. He looked at the cabinet once again and realized he would need diapers. He placed those inside the bad and walked over to the crib.

He placed the bad on his shoulder and he reached down to grab his godson once again. He grabbed the blue blanket and wrapped it around him, holding him close to his heart. He walked out of the house and stared back at it.

Without another word he disappeared with a small crack.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Is it good or bad…**

**Well this is the Prologue….**

**So yeah, just give me your opinion! **


	2. One

**Disclaimer: I shall never own Harry Potter!**

**If I did then Cedric would not have died,**

**Harry wouldn't feel guilty all the time,**

**The Basilisk would have a name, Bob**

**The Chamber of Secrets would be filled with treasures.**

**Harry would be awesomer,**

**And Dobby would always wear awesome socks!**

* * *

_4 years later_

"Padfoot? Moony?" asked a small child as he walked down the streets of Diagon Alley. He frowned, one second he was with Padfoot and the next he was here. The small child with emerald green eyes looked up at a shop he recognized. Outside the shop there was a man that he knew. "Hi Misters Ollivander!" he chirped as he passed by.

The wand-maker waved at him and continued fixing up his shop. The child kept on walking, well this was a good thing he was alone. He would be able to buy Padfoot and Moony something! They always bought him something, so why couldn't he buy them something.

He felt around in his pocket, happy that he still had a few Galleons in there. He kept on walking down the street, ignoring the bright colorful displays of Candy booths around. He stopped when he spotted a bracelet in a shop and without taking his eyes off it he walked inside the Jewelry Shop.

Inside was dusty, as if nobody hadn't been in here. Harry walked around and stopped at a dusty glass box. Inside the box were two necklaces, one necklace was a black dog with blue crystals for eyes and the other was a brown wolf with golden brown crystals. His eyes widened and he smiled, the black dog would be for Padfoot while the brown wolf would be for Moony.

He shook his head out of his thoughts and glanced up to see a lady standing right next to him. He gave a smile and asked "How much do these necklaces cost miss?"

The women smiled at him and said "They cost twenty Galleons but for you, I'll make it ten." Harry's smile widened as he took out what he had left, ten Galleons. He handed them over and watched as the lady placed them in a box (separately) and placed them in a bag. Just as he grabbed the bag she smiled again "Wait just one second please." She walked into another room and returned with another box. She smiled again at the boy and placed it in the bag "It's a gift from me; let your guardians see it first."

Harry must have had a confused face on his face because she laughed and said "You were talking while you were looking at the necklaces." The child blushed and said his thanks as he walked out of the shop.

Only to bump right into someone.

"There you are Emeralds!" a familiar voice exclaimed. Harry smiled and jumped into his godfathers arms. Emeralds was his 'Marauder Nickname.' He knew who the Marauders were, and he was very excited at the nickname.

"What do you have there?" asked another familiar voice.

Harry smiled up at Moony and said "If you take me home then you will know, right know it is a surprise!"

Soon enough he was being carried to Flourish and Blotts, where they would Floo to Grimmauld Place. Harry loved to Floo, it was better than apparition (in his opinion).

When they ended up in Grimmauld Place he quickly sat down on the couch and gestured for them to sit down as well. He pulled out two boxes and handed them to his guardians, smiling brightly as he did so.

When they opened their boxes they immediately smiled and pulled Harry into a hug. Harry laughed and pulled out another box. "The lady said that you guys have to see it first." He murmured, obviously confused.

Remus grabbed it and opened it, smiling at the necklace that was there. He took it out of the box and placed it on Harry's neck. The young child studied it. There were three charms hanging from the chain. One was a stag with hazel crystals for eyes, the second was a lily, and the last was a emerald crystal in the shape of a dew drop.

"How did the lady know?" Harry asked, still looking at the necklace. Harry blinked and was suddenly getting tired. He gave a yawn and felt someone pick him up from the couch.

"Time to go to sleep, kiddo." He heard a voice say. Who was it? Padfoot.

"I don wanna sleep…." He murmured as his eyes started closing. He could hear a few laughs but was lost in the darkness to say anything.

* * *

Three figures standing with dark cloaks appeared in a forest. They walked forward a little, to end up in front of a manor. The figures were silent, hoping that their master had returned.

When they walked into the manor they didn't expect to see this person…

"Quirrell?" asked one masked figure, surprise clearly in his voice. The man turned around and muttered something. His expression appeared to be a bit panicked. Finally after a long few moments of silence he started unwrapping the turban on his head.

He turned around and the masked figures were surprised to see their old master in the back of his head. They immediately went to the ground, asking for forgiveness of some sort. The face sneered at them and ordered Quirrell to turn around.

He ordered the man to point their wand at his 'loyal' followers. _"Crucio!" _a high pitched voice exclaimed, laughing hysterically at the screams of pain the three masked figures were giving. Just as they screamed, a certain raven haired boy was screaming in his sleep.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**So how was that for a crappy first chapter?**

**You have to admit, this was crappy as hell.**

**Actually, hell would be better than this chapter I bet.**

**Whatever, I'm hungry.**

**See you all next time!**


	3. Two

**I shall never own Harry Potter!**

**Where did I leave off?**

**Oh yeah, baby Harry was screaming in his dream.**

**Hmm….I want some Pizza….**

**I'm hungry; I think I will order Pizza….**

***goes to call pizza place***

**Pepperoni, yummy!**

* * *

Sirius and Remus were downstairs, enjoying their cups of hot chocolate and lost in their memories. They were worried as well, because the Daily Prophet said that Peter Pettigrew had escaped Azkaban. "Well….he might have change to his Animagus form" Remus muttered as he took another sip.

Sirius nodded and sighed. Just as he opened his mouth he heard a scream. His eyes widened as he slammed his mug onto the table and rushed upstairs to his godson.

Harry had tears running down his face and he launched himself into his godfather's arms, burying his face in his chest. Harry felt someone running a hand through his hair and began relaxing. Eventually his tears stopped falling and changed to sniffs.

"Hey kiddo, you had a bad dream?" Sirius asked in a whisper as Harry pulled back to look at him.

Harry nodded and whispered back "I can't go back to sleep, to scary."

Sirius frowned and grabbed Harry's hand "Do you want some hot chocolate with me and Moony?" Harry thought for a moment before nodding slowly and walking out of his room. But once he was out the door and fell to the floor, shaking.

The Animagus immediately picked him up and carried him downstairs. "What's wrong?" he asked as Harry continued to shake.

Harry closed him eyes and replied "I don't know….my dream hurt." His godfather frowned, his dream hurt? The shaking came to a stop, but he still shivered. Sirius quickly opened the door to the kitchen and glanced at Remus, who was staring at the both of them with a raised eyebrow.

Sirius shrugged and sat Harry down, and the shaking picked up again.

"Harry….can you tell me what happened to make your dream hurt you?" Sirius asked softly, running a hand through his messy black hair.

Harry leaned into the touch and sighed "I remember three people, two were in black robes and another….another I forgot…" he took a deep breath and continued "The other man…he pointed his want and said…Cra- Cru-"

He was cut off when Sirius brought him into a bone crushing hug. Remus left the room and returned with a small potions bottle. "Drink this up cub…" he murmured and put the bottle to his lips. Once Harry took a sip he frowned at the taste. Once he drank the rest of it he yawned and his eyes started drooping.

"I think you should take him to bed." Remus said quietly.

Sirius smiled and picked up his godson, who put his head on Sirius's shoulder and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. Remus smiled at the sight and said "Maybe you should place him on the couch."

Remus gave a sigh as soon as Sirius left the room. He had to speak to Dumbledore about this….

* * *

Harry opened his eyes, staring at his surroundings. He wasn't in his room….he was in the living room! When did he get here? _'Oh yeah….'_ He remembered; his dream.

"Siri?" he called out as he stepped onto the carpet. "Remy?" he called out once again, his brow furrowed, listening for noises around the house. He suddenly smiled when he heard voices in the kitchen and started running towards the door.

Once he spotted his godfather a big smile lit up his face and he jumped into his arms. He heard Remy laugh….and someone else laugh….who was person? When he looked up he spotted an old man, his blue eyes had a small twinkle in them.

"Who….who are you?" he asked shyly, half hiding in his godfather's chest.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts."

At the mention of Hogwarts, Harry fully looked at him and smiled "Is it true there are house elves there?" he asked curiously, Siri and Remy had told him a whole bunch of stories about Hogwarts….and all the pranks they played.

Albus smiled and began talking all about Hogwarts.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy smirked at the files in front of him. This told him all about the Potter boy. "So he's staying with Black and that Werewolf….interesting" he murmured, shuffling the papers around. He looked at the picture of the raven haired boy, his emerald eyes sparkling as Black and Lupin gave him a hug.

He spotted the address and cursed inwardly, his wife was visiting the Ministry in Paris along with Draco, and there would be no way she could get inside of the house….

Then it clicked in his mind, Bellatrix.

"I think it's time I visit dear old Bella" he drawled and disappeared with a small crack, the files disappearing as well.

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange laughed; she was all alone in this house. Nobody would know where she was. She had been in hiding for a very, very long time. She heard a crack echo throughout the house and she turned; her wand out already.

She gave another laugh. "Why if it isn't little Lucy" she cooed in a baby voice, spinning around in a circle. "Just what can I do for you?" she asked tapping her wand on his head.

He gave a growl and rolled his eyes. "Dear Bella, can't I visit you?"

She giggled and replied "When you visit me we always end up in a dangerous mission silly, so I was just wondering which mission it would be today?" Without giving an answer, Lucius handed the files to her. She opened it and examined the pictures and papers inside. Suddenly she began laughing and threw all the files into the air.

"Perfect Lucy! Just perfect!" she giggled as the papers began falling. She looked at him in the eye and asked "When will we capture him? Will it be soon? I think we should wait, considering _Black _and _Lupin_" she said the names as if they were diseases "they would always stay with him."

They both laughed and began planning.

Bellatrix shot a spell at the picture and it began burning….

* * *

**Well hello there! This chapter has ended!**

**Wow I took my time didn't I?**

**Yes, Little Harry is going to get kidnapped…..**

**JUST WAIT AND SEE!**

**MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Oh, and please Review!**


	4. Three

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Hmm, this is so going to be a series.**

**I already have an idea, of Harry going through his years at Hogwarts of Remy and Siri as Harry's guardians.**

**Usually people just start from his fourth year or third year.**

**I'm nothing like those people.**

**But of course, you can tell from my psychotic disclaimers.**

"_**This will be Parseltongue"**_

* * *

Harry's eyes fluttered open, before closing and snuggling back in the warmth of his bed. It was too early to get up….but his dream had awakened him. He just kept seeing flashes of green light.

What did it mean?

He thought about asking Remus (since Remus knew _everything_, well at least better than Sirius) but decided against it. Instead he got out of his bed and slowly went downstairs, maybe he could make some breakfast. After all, he cooked breakfast a lot better than his two guardians.

As he stood in front of the door to the kitchen he heard a voice, who was in there?

"_**No mice here….no mice there…."**_

The voice was not familiar, and nobody in this house liked mice….or rats….so was there an intruder?

"_**Here micey, micey, micey…."**_

Harry slowly pushed open the door and walked into the kitchen, his senses on high alert. He nearly jumped up when he spotted something move underneath the table. He walked even slower, taking careful steps as he pulled back the table cloth.

"_**A snake?"**_Harry asked, unaware that he had changed languages, and watched as the snake slithered closer to him.

The slithered until it was practically close to his feet. It looked up at him, its tongue coming out of its mouth as if it were tasting the air. _**"You speak my language, serpent child?"**_Harry was confused, what did the snake mean by that? The snake must have seen the confused look because it said _**"You do not know that you are speaking the language of snakes?"**_

Harry shook his head and sat down on the floor, letting the snake slither onto his lap. _**"No I don't"**_ he replied, still looking confused as ever.

The snake seemed amused as it said _**"Concentrate on it then, if you do not hear your surroundings then you can hear the hissing of our language."**_

Harry closed his eyes, only concentrating on him self as he said _**"What is your name?" **_His eyes opened in shock, he could hear the hissing sound!

"_**My name is Amethyst, and I am a female snake." **_She told him, and he heard the hissing in her reply. Harry smiled, that name seemed to suit her, with her sparkling amethyst eyes that is.

Her black scales felt cool against her skin as she slithered up his arm. _**"Are you going to be my new master?"**_

Harry thought it over for a moment and replied _**"I guess I could, but I don't like to be called Master, it reminds me of Kreacher the house elf….so just call me Harry."**_ Amethyst nodded and continued to slither around his arm, causing Harry to giggle.

Just then the door opened behind him and Remus walked in. Amethyst's tongue flicked out and she said _**"Wolf and human? That doesn't sound so good…."**_

Harry giggled again but didn't reply, only staring at Remus who was staring back at him. "Amethyst says you don't sound so good." He chirped as he showed his guardian the snake. Remus's eyes widened as he asked "Amethyst….told you?"

Harry nodded his head and looked back at his snake _**"Can every human talk snake language?"**_

Amethyst shook her head and replied _**"Not many can't, I think you're the only one left now."**_

Harry's eyes widened and he looked back up at Remus "I'm the only human left that can speak snake language!" he whisper-shouted.

Remus only nodded and said quietly "I think we all need to visit Professor Dumbledore, Harry."

Harry only tilted his head and asked "The one that told me about Hogwarts and wore weird robes?"

* * *

Harry walked along the corridors of Hogwarts while his guardians talked with Albus Dumbledore, his snake slithering beside him. Just then someone turned the corner, causing Harry to stop and stare at the man.

"And may I ask why you are staring at me?"

Harry quickly shook his head and continued to walk, though Amethyst stayed and hissed at the man. _**"Come on Amethyst, let's continue looking around the castle!"**_ the snake hissed once more at the man before going over to her master.

Harry continued walking, unaware of the shock he left in the man.

He continued walking and eventually walked onto the Quidditch pitch. He looked over at the forest and spotted something black, just lying edges away from the forest. "What's that?" he asked out loud as he inched closer to it.

Once he saw what it was he gasped and ran over to it. He bit his lip when he saw blood all over the black fur.

"What can I do?" he wondered out loud and started thinking of some ways to help….

* * *

The animal was going to die, he knew it when those wizards tried to come and hunt him. Luckily, he managed to escape….with an injury. He eventually fell to the floor, just outside the forest.

He didn't know how long he had been laying there; all he knew was that no one would help him.

Suddenly, he felt someone hovering above him and a voice whisper "What can I do?" did this person want to help him? He gave a low whine, hoping that the human would be able to help him, heal him maybe.

Just then he felt hands on his wounds and he gave a faint growl, it hurt so much!

And after that he felt warm all over, the pain was fading away and he could feel the wound close….he slowly opened his eyes and found emerald eyes staring back into his blue ones. "Hi." The boy said with a smile.

The animal only blinked and tilted its head. Was this….his master? Magical Panther cubs usually found a master once they made a bond with them, or the human's magical signature was the same as the cubs.

He closed his eyes and focused on seeing the magic surrounding the human boy. Once he did his eyes shot open and he began licking the boy's outstretched hand.

The boy only smiled and picked him up "Come on, let's go get you cleaned up" he whispered as he began walking towards the castle.

The panther cub snuggled in his embrace and slowly fell asleep, happy in his future master's arms.

* * *

**Well isn't this short?**

**Yup, little Harryikins has 2 pets.**

**Amazing isn't it?**

**Well….his animagus form might be a fox….in the future alright?**

**As in maybe around the sequel or something.**

**Review? :3**


	5. Four

**I shall never own Harry Potter.**

**I only sob over the parts where the people die. Like when Sirius fell through the Veil, I burst into tears and locked myself in my room.**

**And when Dumbledore died, well I'm sure all of you cried.**

**And when Remus WILL die, I'm going to let out heart broken sobs in the theatres.**

**Oh, and should little Harry somehow be….you know like Tonks with all that hair color changing; only someone put a block on that ability….**

**I think Harry with Gryffindor colored hair while meeting Snape would be delightful.**

**When did I start talking like a fruit-loop?**

* * *

Harry frowned, picking up the leaf that fell on his head. He looked around, he felt as if he were being watched…..He heard a rustle in the tree's and looked up, spotting a shadow moving quickly to another tree.

He froze in his spot and started walking backwards.

Another rustle, next to him.

He kept turning around and around, wondering where the shadow was. Just then the shadow jumped out of the tree and pounced on him. Harry began laughing as the cub licked his face, succeeding in pushing him to the ground.

Harry laughed and stroked the Panther Cub's fur, or Jet's, fur. They started walking back to the house, well more like Harry chasing after Jet who had his hat…..

Just as the house was in plain sight he heard a twig snap behind him. He turned around and Jet started growling.

"Why if it isn't little baby Potty…." A woman's voice said, her baby voice made him wince, it was downright horrible. She stepped out of the tree and walked closer to him. Harry recognized her for some reason….she sort of looked like Sirius….she must have seen the look on his face because she whispered in the same baby voice "Does little Potty see the resemblance? I am Sirius's cousin of course, who wouldn't?"

Harry slowly nodded his head while taking a step backwards. In an instant his wrist was in her hands. He whimpered, her grip was really hurting him, and tried pulling his arm back, only for her to hold on tighter.

"Let's go little Potty, let's go with Aunty Bella and Uncle Lucy….." she said in a sing song voice.

Harry suddenly heard shouting behind him and turned around, giving a relieved smile when he spotted Sirius and Remus. Bellatrix only gave a cold hard glare before pulling out a bracelet and saying out loud "Mission."

Harry felt a pull at his navel, but before he was in a world of spinning colors, he gave a fearful look at his guardians.

Then, he disappeared.

* * *

Harry looked up at the woman and asked "Where are we?" she only laughed and said "We are at Bella's Cottage of course…." He whimpered as she roughly pushed him to the floor of the bedroom. The woman only gave an insane giggle before pointing her wand at him.

"This will only hurt a lot." She said. Harry tilted his head, confused for a moment until he heard her whisper _"Crucio."_

Pain was all he felt. He bit his lip so he would not scream; never give the enemy the satisfaction as Sirius told him. Bellatrix laughed as she cut off the curse and cast it on him again. He shut his eyes as darkness took over his mind….

Bellatrix only glared down at the boy; maybe he would give answers on what happened to her lord….

She heard a crack next to her and smiled up at her….whatever in law.

His eyes were glittering dangerously at the sight of the unconscious boy. He snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared next to him "I would like some dinner waiting for us downstairs, make it fast." The House Elf bowed and disappeared with a small crack.

Bellatrix and Lucius left the room, unaware that their words were heard by a certain necklace…

* * *

Sirius smiled when he realized where they were. He quickly gave the information to the Aurors and they disappeared with a small crack. Sirius looked down at the necklace and smiled, at least it was good for something…

After about two hours the Aurors were knocking on the door to the house. He quickly walked over and unlocked it, tears almost coming out of his eyes as his godson lay in their arms, not moving at all…..

"What's wrong with him?" Sirius asked as he took him in his arms.

One of the Aurors whispered "Torture curse…" Sirius's blood went cold and he quickly closed the door, rushing upstairs to place his godson in bed.

Once he did that Harry stirred a little before going limp. He murmured something and turned over in his bed, his back to Sirius.

And for the first time in over a few years, Sirius wept.

* * *

_He was in a nice dark place. Even though it looked scary, it felt pretty warm….as if he were sleeping under a bunch of blankets on a snow day. He turned around and was surprised to see a wall there. He hesitantly reached out to touch it._

_The instant he did a figure shimmered next to him. He gasped in surprise when he saw who this person was._

"_Do you want to get rid of this block?" the figure asked, emerald green eyes questioning other emerald green eyes._

_Harry slowly nodded and asked "Why is there a block?"_

_The other Harry shrugged and said "How would I know? Maybe Dumbledore put it there, or your parents, or the people at the place you were born at."_

_The real Harry looked deep in thought before saying "Maybe it blocks an ability of mine or something."_

_The other Harry simply shrugged and gave a small smile "Maybe, you never know why there are blocks in your mind. Sometimes blocks…..block memories, or true power, or whatever the user wants to block. It can even block magical abilities!"_

_Real Harry gave a laugh, blocks were so weird._

_Other Harry turned serious and said "Okay, I need you to do something, put your hand towards the block." Real Harry did just that, copying other Harry's movements._

"_Okay, now focus on your power; imagine the block breaking….let your power builds up…."_

_Both Harry's did just that._

* * *

**Yup, they failed the kidnapping! WOOHOO!**

**As long at little Bella is in Azkaban….**

**Because my theory for this fic is that she tortured Neville's parents, escaped, and now she is captured….**

**Of course she will escape in fifth year, and Harry will laugh insanely :D**

**Short Chapter, I am very sorry. Needed to let you all know that updates WILL be a lot slower….**


	6. Five

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Okay, I cannot update on Tuesdays.**

**So it's only Fridays and Weekends.**

**Sorry if you are disappointed, but you have to deal with it.**

**I'm not trying to be mean….it's just the truth because I go to a school farther from my house.**

**Like really far, about an hour drive to there.**

**And this is on a school bus from my bus stop.**

* * *

Harry groaned, turning his head to the side. He felt a small pain in there….like a headache. He wearily blinked his eyes, wincing at the brightness of the room he was in. Finally he got used to the light and slowly sat up….

….only to lie back down at the burning that flared up in (on?) his skin.

Once it had faded away he let out a long breath.

And that was enough to wake the sleeping dog on the edge of his bed, who fell off and landed on the floor with a thump, changing into his godfather in an instant.

"Hey kiddo!" he exclaimed, a small grin climbing onto his face. Harry gave a smile back but frowned when a goblet was in his face. "You need to drink this," he said "Because the after affects of the curse will linger, and this potion will make the pain (or burning) go away for a while."

Still wearing a frown, he drank the potion. Nearly spitting it back out at the taste of it. He drank again, only this time….it tasted different.

"I don't want to sleep." He murmured, his voice slurring as the effects of the potion took over.

* * *

He opened his eyes and saw that it was dark out side. He let out a relieved breath; he didn't want anyone hovering over him. Most likely his guardians would be asleep in their own rooms.

He slowly stepped out of his bed, glad that he had no burning pain. He opened the door and walked over to the restroom. He didn't really have to go….usually he just sat there staring at his reflection while making funny faces.

But once he looked in the mirror he was shocked to the core.

His hair was blue.

He tilted his head, his reflection did the same. He wasn't panicking….because blue hair looked nice on him. He gave a giggle and closed his eyes for a few moments. When he opened them they widened in shock.

His hair was back to black.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on one color, the color green. When he opened them his hair was green!

He giggled again; he looked good with green to. He left the bathroom when his hair was back to black and went to sleep, happy with his new discovery.

Though some part of him was saying to surprise Moony and Padfoot…..

* * *

He sat down on the floor in the living room, playing with Muggle blocks with Remus. Sirius was out somewhere, bringing a member of the family home. Harry, of course, was confused; he didn't know that there was more family to their family.

He accidently pushed Moony's block tower and giggled as it fell. He built a small square and made it into a cube. He knocked it over and laughed once again.

Just then, green flames erupted from the fireplace and out stepped Sirius. The small emerald eyed boy stood up and ran into his godfather, hugging his leg in the process and holding on as he walked. Sirius ruffled his hair and walked (very slowly) over to the couch, Harry laughing all the way.

The green flames erupted again and out came a girl with bright pink hair.

Harry tilted his head at her, wondering why her hair would be that color.

"Wotcher Harry" she said as she smiled at him. He waved shyly and hid his face in Sirius's legs. The girl with pink hair just gave a laugh and sat down on a chair. Harry slowly walked over to the blocks and continued to stack them with Remus.

"What's your name?" he asked suddenly, looking up to stare at the girl.

The girl smiled at him and said "Nymphadora Tonks, but just call me Tonks because I don't like my first name at all. If you call me my first name….I'll cut you some slack since your so cute." To prove her point she ruffled his hair.

"But I'm cute! Aren't you going to cut me some slack?" Sirius whined.

"No."

Remus burst into laughter, knocking over his new building and making Harry laugh once again. Tonks sat back down on her chair, smiling at the sound of Harry's laughter. She then frowned and asked "Harry, what color you think would look better? Purple or Green?"

He turned towards her and tilted his head, clearly confused.

She beamed at him and said "I can change my hair different colors! So what color do you think I should change it to? Purple or Green?"

He thought for a moment before a bright smile crawled onto his face "Purple _and _Green!"

Tonks laughed and said "What a very brilliant idea!" and with that said she concentrated and soon enough, her hair was a mixture of both Purple and Green.

Harry laughed and clapped his hands. He stood up and went over to Tonks. "Choose a color for me!" he exclaimed.

Tonks raised an eyebrow but still went into thought. "Why don't you try Turquoise?" she suggested, knowing that he wouldn't be able to change the color of his hair.

The emerald eyed boy only nodded his head and closed his eyes. Tonks gaped at him as his black hair started turning Turquoise. When he opened his eyes he stared innocently at her and said "Don't you like it Auntie Tonks?"

Tonks snapped out of her shock and ruffled his now Turquoise hair. He smiled and went back to play with the blocks, pausing to stare at Sirius and Remus's expressions.

"You guys look like fishes." Was all he said as he continued to stack blocks.

* * *

He ran around a corridor, his red and gold colored hair sticking up at every end. He was looking for him (a game of Hide and Seek) and nearly collided with someone. He looked up to find a man glaring at him….

"I'm sorry sir."

The man said nothing, only staring at his hair.

Harry followed his gaze and began babbling "I thought it would look nice for today. I wanted gold but then I thought of red at the same time so it ended up like this. I think it looks pretty nice, what about you? Well, it wouldn't look good on you. I think your hair color should be blue. When I first saw myself in the mirror my hair was blue, did you know that?"

Severus Snape merely stared at the Gryffindor-hair-colored boy. Who kept on talking about hair colors.

"I think you should get a pet."

His gaze locked on Harry's and he silently used Legilimency to see if he was telling the truth.

'_Maybe he should get a panther, like me! But wait….Jet said that their kind is rare….maybe a tiger? Tiger's are nice…or a Zebra! No wait…..that would look odd….'_

He left the boy's mind.

Just then a black blur came out of nowhere and pounced on Harry. Severus would have killed the blur if it wasn't for Potter laughing.

He just left the boy and his panther, wondering if he should get a pet….

* * *

**YAY THIS IS A COMPLETE AND RANDOM SENTENCE!**

**Alright, so I updated. Yay.**

**Enjoy it, hug it, do whatever with it.**

**And to all you sick perverts out there that think wrong, screw you.**

**Don't lie. I know you were thinking wrong.**


	7. Epilogue

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Yay! I decided to make this the last chapter!**

**Well, technically it's an epilogue…**

**So let's get this show on the road!**

**Wait, which show? HOUSE? BONES? WHICH SHOW!**

**Oh, my literal side is showing.**

* * *

_**5 years later**_

Harry yawned as he walked downstairs, rubbing the last bits of sleep from his eyes. He grabbed a bowl and his cereal. He grabbed the milk and poured it, apparently familiar with this routine. He was indeed, because he did this every morning. Nothing changed; nothing at all.

Just as he was making the last bits of his cereal scream for help (he was only pretending) there was a tapping on the window. He looked up to see an owl. Puzzled, he went over to the window and opened it slowly.

The owl rushed inside the kitchen, hooting as it dropped a letter onto the table and swooped down to steal some of his cereal. Harry frowned, wondering why he would get a letter at a time like this. "It might be Ron." He mused out loud, thinking of his red haired best friend as he reached for the letter.

He nearly dropped it in shock. A wide smile spread across his face and he began dancing around the room. He grabbed the letter and started laughing insanely (this was the laugh that scared his guardians so much…) dropping to the floor and holding his sides.

* * *

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin stepped out of their rooms. No, they each had their own room.

They paled when they heard the insane laughter of their little Emerald. They glanced at each other, clearly thinking _'That kid is planning something.' _The reason they were scared of that laugh was because whenever Harry laughed like that, pranks tended to happen.

They quickly ran downstairs, and sighed with relief when they spotted Harry clutching a letter in his hands. Harry took a deep breath; he seemed to have stopped laughing. He handed his guardians the letter before falling to the floor again, laughter coming out of his mouth once more.

Sirius raised an eyebrow but looked down at the letter. A huge smile went onto his face as he passed Moony the letter.

They were both smiling widely as they looked at Harry and they both exclaimed "Congratulations!"

Harry smiled, he was so excited.

He could not wait to get onto the Hogwarts Express on September First.

* * *

**Aww, what a nice way to end a story. Insane laughter.**

**I can laugh insanely. Especially when I eat animal crackers, I act super insane.**

**Really, you can ask my friend on deviantART.**

**Daeyang.**

**Only, no capital D.**


End file.
